Nostalgia
"What IS that thing?" Nostalgia is an enemy that appears in Sonny 2 during ll Sanctus. Nostalgia's armor is the orange version of the Bone Warrior armor. He wields the Temporal Blade Plot Nostalgia is likely the target that Metal Warden spoke of. It is unknown what exactly Nostalgia is. Battle Attributes Abilities Ability Selection Equipment Tactics Nostalgia is with little doubt the most difficult foe in Il Sanctus; and defeating him requires a method to deal with his devastating Venomous Intent + Fate combo, as well as with Dark Omen. * For hydraulics, Restore is a must. Use this to heal off Fate--do not allow it to be active at the same time as venomous intent. Get two slots with Restore. Aside from that, equip Flash Freeze to stun him when he uses Dark Omen; ideally, max out this ability. Further, make sure to equip Vascular Arrest and use it after he's dispelled Earth Titan. Keep it active: you don't know when he'll use Big Heal, and being able to recover 10,000 HP would make it otherwise difficult to counter. Don't bother equipping mind-freeze--get glacial chill as your primary attack. Regulate is also useful for dispelling venomous intent and recovering focus; but playing this matchup with the hot hydro is not recommended. * For biologicals, it is advisable to equip break and use it when Nostalgia casts Dark Omen. Furthermore, you must also equip at least two instances of Disrupt. Use it to dispel Venomous Intent; or, again, Fate will kill you. It is also advisable to have Veradux on defensive mode. Countering Big Heal is less than straightforward; you may attempt to kill Nostalgia in one go--after he's dispelled Earth Titan--using the abilities "Toxicant Form + Shadow Blend + Agile Exposure + Withdrawal" (all of which must be maxed out). Or you can use abilities like Animalism and Slash to weaken his healing abilities. * Psychologicals can likely attempt this on their own to gain the medal "Old Ghosts". Max out Shock Coma; get the passive skill Overdrive; get maxed out Retrogade; and finally, High Voltage. Cast "High Voltage + High Voltage + Shock Coma + Shock Coma + High Voltage + Retrogade" to kill Nostalgia. You need to be faster than Nostalgia, or he may kill you using the above combo before you get the chance to stun him. In order to stay alive while comboing, use Ultimatum. NB all of the classes have access to Subversion, which may be used on Nostalgia when he attempts Big Heal--that may even cause him to suicide. But predicting when Nostalgia will use it is difficult. Drops Trivia *Nostalgia is a combination of the four bosses of "the infinity" in the original Sonny, hence the given name "Nostalgia". *Some of the abilities are similar to those used by the bosses from the first game and are similar to the psychosocial class. **Fate cannot be dodged and deals DOT like the one used by Ignition. However, it is a physical debuff compared to shadow debuff from the first game. A side note is that Fate DOT deals 666 damage per turn which hints that Nostalgia is a devil. **The Shell Aura ability is similar to the Ultimatum ability except it lasts for 99 turns instead of 20 and does not cause Nostalgia to lose 10% of max health per turn. This is actually a reference to Omen as the damage received by Nostalgia is 100 points or less (Omen has 320,000 health points and each hit received by him without the Dark Omen buff is in the low hundreds. However, Nostalgia has only 40,000 health points). **The buff from Omen's Doctor's Fury similar to the one used by Omen (even down to the exact element which is shadow except Dark Omen from this game can be dispelled unlike the one from the first game). **The massive heal is similar to the one used by Doctor Herregods. **The ice-elemental attack which is similar to the one used by Sinjid's Shadow. **The armor "Tempo Legplates" and their weapon "Temporal Blade" might suggest that Nostalgia has control over time to some extent . See Also Category:Enemies From Sonny 2 Category:Sonny 2